


Pouting

by edawnings



Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: 'Taekwoon was pouting.Wonshik wasn’t sure why, or if he’d done anything to cause it, but he knew Taekwoon was.'





	Pouting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've never written Vixx before, so here's 7K of it.
> 
> I really hope you all enjoying this, and I hope it isn't terrible.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Taekwoon was pouting.

Wonshik wasn’t sure why, or if he’d done anything to cause it, but he knew Taekwoon was. Throughout the span of the last hour, Taekwoon would look at Wonshik, only to snap his gaze away as soon as Wonshik met his eyes. The younger man hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, but he was sure he’d done _something_ to piss him off.

Taekwoon was sitting on the couch across the room, as far away from Wonshik as he could possibly be, while still being able to glare at him. He’d been doing it while the other members were here, too. He hadn’t said one word to Wonshik, only smiling when Jaehwan spoke to him, or when Hakyeon and Sanghyuk made some big show of their clumsiness. He’d glare those pretty eyes at Wonshik, lips pouted out. And he still was. He was crossing his arms over his chest, one leg crossed over the other. His dark eyes were steady on Wonshik as the younger man scrolled through his phone. He was clearly unhappy, but Wonshik couldn’t have told anyone why, even if his life had depended on it.

Wonshik looked up from his phone, catching the tail end of his boyfriend’s expression. Taekwoon snapped his eyes away, too look at the hands folded in his lap. Wonshik sighed, setting his phone down. “What’s wrong?” he asked. He stood up, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend.

The older man turned his head in the opposite direction of Wonshik. “Nothing’s wrong.” His lips were pursed, eyes focused on the wall.

Wonshik shifted closer to his boyfriend. “Something is obviously wrong,” he said. Usually, he could think back and remember what he did to offend Taekwoon, or piss him off. But right now, he was coming up blank. He hadn’t done anything even _slightly_ off-putting. Taekwoon was pouting without a reason. “Just tell me what it is.”

“Nothing is wrong,” he repeated tersely. He still wasn’t looking at Wonshik. He was making sure to look everywhere _but_ at his boyfriend.

Wonshik prodded the other man in the side, only for him to move to the end of the couch. The younger man shook his head amusedly. “If nothing’s wrong, why are you moving away from me?” Taekwoon was so lucky he was as cute as he was. Wonshik loved him, but he really could be a handful, when he wanted to be. Which was often.

Taekwoon turned his nose up, making a point of moving away from his boyfriend. “Because I want to,” he said in a clipped tone. So cute, yet so difficult.

Wonshik chuckled, “come here.” He grabbed Taekwoon around the waist, pulling him onto his lap. He was still sitting in the same exact position he was earlier, but he wasn’t moving away or complaining, so Wonshik figured he was doing something right. Wonshik pressed his lips to the spot where Taekwoon’s neck and shoulder met. “What’s wrong?” he asked, lops vibrating against skin. His arms were wrapped tight around Taekwoon’s waist.

“Nothing.” He was rigid and unmoving, not leaning into Wonshik like he usually did. He still hadn’t looked at the younger man.

“Did I do something wrong?” Wonshik asked.

“No.”

Did I _say_ something wrong?” He was fairly certain he hadn’t, he tried hard to keep his boyfriend happy. Who knew, though. Taekwoon could be really particular about some things.

“No.”

“Are you hungry?” That could easily be it. Taekwoon, despite his slender figure, ate _a lot_. If he didn’t eat often, he got moody. Wonshik kept a well-fed man.

“No.”

Wonshik pressed another kiss to the other man’s pale neck. “Do you just want attention?”

Nothing. Wonshik had expected him to keep saying ‘no,’ until it drove both of them insane, but there was no response. Taekwoon just kept looking forward, unmoving. Life sure was full of surprises when your boyfriend was an unreadable, adorable maniac.

It was silent for a moment, before Wonshik laughed loudly. “Why didn’t you just say so?” he chuckled. He peppered kisses all over the Taekwoon’s neck. He squeezed him around the waist, smiling at how cute Taekwoon was. “I’ll give you love, if you want.” It wasn’t like he minded being the doting boyfriend everyone made fun of him for being. He liked enveloping Taekwoon in some much affection, he almost couldn’t handle it. He always got all cute and embarrassed by Wonshik, pushing him away and frowning, even though it was obvious he enjoyed it. What could Wonshik say? He was whipped.

Taekwoon huffed loudly, toppling over to lie on the couch. His long legs were rested over Wonshik’s own, his back pressed against the couch. His eyes were narrowed, finally, _finally_ looking up at Wonshik. He murmured something too soft for Wonshik to hear, lips barely moving to speak. He looked good, looking up at the younger man like this. He looked serene, and maybe a little bit pissed off. It was hot.

“What was that?” Wonshik asked, moving to halfway crawl on top of his boyfriend. He planted a kiss on his mouth. “I couldn’t hear you.”

Taekwoon folded his arms over his chest. “Not that kind of attention,” he said, not much louder, but enough for Wonshik to hear him.

Wonshik sat up. “What, do you want to fight me, or something?” he asked. Taekwoon huffed loudly, rolling his eyes. He was about to say something, probably to curse at Wonshik, when Wonshik got it. “ _Oh_. Oh? Really?” Taekwoon hardly got needy, especially like this. It was usually Wonshik who wanted a kiss, or to cuddle, or whatever it was that second that he wanted. Taekwoon _never_ initiated things.

Taekwoon dramatically rolled his eyes, again. He was acting like everything he wanted was obvious. On the other hand, Wonshik had every single reason to be confused. “Unless you don’t want to fuck me,” he sighed, and Wonshik almost choked to death. Taekwoon was really going to be the death of him, some day.

Wonshik gave a burst of loud surprised laughter. “Christ,” he said, moving to lie on top of his boyfriend again. “That’s not even an option.” He shook his head in amusement. It didn’t matter, what they were doing, or where they were, if Taekwoon wanted to have sex, they were having sex. Especially when those lewd words came out of Taekwoon’s pretty, pretty mouth. Wonshik just couldn’t say no to something like that. Not with the way Taekwoon’s pink lips looked when he spoke, or the darkness of his narrow eyes. Taekwoon was far too pretty too refuse.

Taekwoon shifted, so one of his legs was bent over the back of Wonshik’s thigh. “Get on with it,” he frowned, wiggling his lips a little. His arms were still crossed, so Wonshik separated them, moving farther up his body.

Wonshik mouthed over the side of Taekwoon’s neck, letting his lips drag over the warm skin there. “Were you really glaring at me all day, just because you’re horny?” he asked. What a trip his boyfriend was. Instead of just telling Wonshik he was horny, or wanted attention, or whatever, he had to make a big fuss about it, and make Wonshik think he was mad at him. At least he kept Wonshik on his toes.

Hands came up to splay over Wonshik’s hips, feeling the muscle there. “I wasn’t doing it all day, don’t be dramatic,” Taekwoon said.

Wonshik snorted loudly. He hardly thought _he_ was dramatic, especially in comparison to his boyfriend. It was useless to argue with him, though. “You could have just told me you were horny,” he said. He kissed up the length of Taekwoon’s neck, over his jawline. He pecked a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips and pulled away to look at his face. “Why are you, anyway?”

A scowl formed on Taekwoon’s face. “I don’t know,” he said. Wonshik always thought his voice was appealing. Of course, it was gorgeous when he sang, but he liked Taekwoon’s speaking voice just as much. It was soft and pretty, and it made just about anything sound good, even when he was threatening Sanghyuk’s life. And he always sounded like he was whining, even when he wasn’t. Wonshik could have listened to him talk forever. “We’ve been to busy to do anything, lately,” he explained with a huff.

Wonshik slid his hands down Taekwoon’s torso, coming down to rest over sharp hipbones. “No such thing,” he laughed. “If we’re out, you can just ask, and we’ll go somewhere.” He fit his hand under the waistband of Taekwoon’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around Taekwoon’s hardening length. He pumped over him slowly, enjoying the soft gasp his boyfriend was giving.

Taekwoon scowled. His chest was rising and falling with Wonshik’s hand movements. “I’m not just going to _ask_ ,” he said, breath hitching with the last word. “Especially not in public.”

Wonshik pumped the older man to full hardness, removing his hand when he did. Taekwoon’s scowl deepened. “Why not? I don’t mind a little public sex.”

A small smile played at Taekwoon’s lips, the same way it did when he was trying to not let Wonshik know his actual feelings or intentions on the subject. “I know _you_ are,” he said. The leg hooked around Wonshik’s thigh was pulling the younger man closer. He was hardly ever this direct, much less when it came to sex. It was making the blood rush straight down to Wonshik’s groin. “You’re a pervert,” he teased.

Wonshik’s pressed a knee between Taekwoon’s legs, grinding down on the hardened bulge. Then, he stood up, fully removing himself from his boyfriend. “I can always stop, if you want.” He raised an eyebrow at Taekwoon. Of course, he wouldn’t actually stop being that way, he just liked to see how frustrated the other man could get. If he teased Taekwoon enough, he was sure he’d get a reaction out of him eventually.

Taekwoon’s lips rolled out into a pout, eyes narrowing up at Wonshik. “Stop,” he deadpanned. “Don’t be that way.”

“Come here, then,” Wonshik smiled. He pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

Taekwoon’s eyes were glued to his bare skin, travelling from where tight jeans hugged his slender hips, to the broad muscles in his chest and shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest, settling back into the couch. “I don’t want to get up,” he said.

A part of Wonshik wanted to just give in to whatever his cute boyfriend wanted, and lie with him onto the couch. The stronger part of Wonshik _loved_ to see Taekwoon needy. Teasing him was fun, because a whiny, horny Taekwoon really got his blood moving. And he could tell that Taekwoon liked looking at his body, which meant that it was just making it harder for him. His goal was always to make Taekwoon’s life a little more difficult, while also pleasing him. “I guess we’re not having sex, then,” Wonshik sighed dramatically. He crossed his arms, tsk-ing at his boyfriend.

Narrow eyes narrowed even more, full lips downturned into a frown. He tapped his foot on the ground for a minute, eyes observing Wonshik’s half-naked body, as if he were considering if it was really worth it. He pursed his lips, taking his time with getting off of the couch. He stood right in front of Wonshik, so close, their lips were almost touching. His fair skin was so pretty, always seeming to glow, no matter what. When he spoke, his breath fanned over the younger man’s face. “Stop being so _mean_ to me,” he whined.

A wide smile spread across Wonshik’s face. “You’re just so cute, when you’re frustrated,” he cooed, hands snaking around Taekwoon’s body, to grab at the soft flesh of his ass. He pulled him closer in a swift movement, smiling at the small breath that left Taekwoon. “You know I like when you get needy.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “I should never have sex with you, again,” he glared. Despite this, his hands—along with his hands—travelled up Wonshik’s chest.

“We’ll see how long that lasts,” Wonshik laughed. He leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. Much to his surprise, Taekwoon’s lips parted instantly, allowing Wonshik to move their lips together. Taekwoon’s lips were always so soft, easy to move and manipulate however he wanted. Wonshik, eager to get his hand son his boyfriend, unbuttoned the front of his jeans.

Taekwoon moved to push his own pants down, breathing against his boyfriend’s mouth. “It could last as long as I want it to,” he snipped. The tip of his tongue ran along the inside of Wonshik’s lower lip.

Wonshik kept kissing the older man, pushing his hand down past the waistband of Taekwoon’s boxers. He wrapped his fingers back around Taekwoon’s girth, stroking over him. He twisted his wrist, palming over the head. Precome was gathered over the head already. Wonshik squeezed a little harder, earning a gasp and the buck of hips. “Do you want to start right now?” he teased. His teeth grazed over Taekwoon’s neck. His lips brushed the lobe of his ear. A low whine resonated in Taekwoon’s throat. “Or do you want to get fucked right now?”

All of the air in Taekwoon’s lungs left him in a rush. “Are you actually going to do it, or are you going to keep talking?”

Wonshik chuckled. “Alright,” he smiled. “Take your clothes off and get on the couch.” He smacked Taekwoon on the ass as final incentive.

Taekwoon was thumbing his pants and boxers down, looking at Wonshik over his shoulder. “Oh, are you telling me what to do, today?” A smile was on his lips.

Wonshik’s pants were already off, a hand moving over himself. “Depends on if you want me to, or not,” he grinned. The pale curve of Taekwoon’s back was nice to look at, but not as nice as his long legs were. They seemed to go on for miles, just pale skin stretched over defined muscle.

Taekwoon kicked his clothes away from him, turning to smile at the younger man. “Hmm,” he considered. He grabbed Wonshik by the wrists, pulling him closer. “I want you to.” He leaned forward to kiss Wonshik on the mouth.

Their tongues slid together, lips sucking where they could. Wonshik’s teeth pulled at Taekwoon’s lower lip, earning a soft noise from the other man, similar to a purr. Wonshik pulled away and ran his hand through inky black hair. “I thought I told you to get on the couch?” he smiled, raising his eyebrows.

A slow smile spread onto Taekwoon’s face. “Okay,” he said quietly, eyes never leaving Wonshik’s face, even as he sat on the couch. He looked so pleased to be told what to do—what a change of pace. There was a smile playing at his lips, eyes glinting.

Wonshik ran his free hand through Taekwoon’s hair, slightly tilting his head back. “If I tell you to blow me, are you actually going to do it?” he asked. Taekwoon really didn’t love giving head. It was allegedly because of the taste of come, but Wonshik thought it had more to do with it being too much work. The problem was, Taekwoon was _really_ fucking good at it. His mouth was always wet, and he was a bit sloppy, just the way Wonshik liked. It was just a question of whether Wonshik could get him to do it, or not.

Taekwoon looked up at Wonshik, a pout on his lips. “Do I have to?”

Wonshik shook his head, smiling at how cute his boyfriend was. “You don’t have to,” he said softly. “I just really like when you do it. It’s okay if you don’t.” He pecked an assuring kiss on the older man’s lips.

Taekwoon didn’t move his lips away from that pout. He stared up at Wonshik and sighed. “Do you really like it that much?” he asked defeatedly.

 _Cute_. Taekwoon was so cute, even though he was sitting naked on the couch, talking about blowjobs. Wonshik kissed him again. He knew Taekwoon wanted to be told what to do, in a dominating way, but it was so hard to do when Taekwoon’s whiny charms were irresistible. “Of course I do,” Wonshik said. “You’re so good at it.”

Still pouting, Taekwoon replaced the fingers that were around the base of Wonshik’s cock, with his own. He leaned forward on the couch, pressing that soft pout against the tip. His lips moved against sensitive skin as he spoke. “Don’t come in my mouth,” he said.

Wonshik tightened the fingers threaded through Taekwoon’s hair. “Of you think I’m going to let myself come before I fuck you, you’re crazy.” Taekwoon gave him a small smile. Wonshik urged him forward. “Come on, baby, open your mouth.”

With steady eyes and a huffed exhale, Taekwoon’s lips slowly parted. At first, it was just enough to get the tip past the pink hue. His tongue wasn’t even close to making contact. And then he opened his mouth, really this time, enveloping the entire head of Wonshik’s cock in wet heat. He was carefully watching Wonshik’s expression. He looked so good with his plump lips wrapped around the younger man’s cock, Wonshik could have come right then and there, if not for his promise to Taekwoon. The younger man’s cheeks hollowed, and he sucked _hard_. Wonshik saw stars, a loud grunt forced out of him. Just as quickly as he’d sucked, Taekwoon was pulling off quickly, wiping his tongue with the back of his hand. “Precome,” he said bitterly, a foul expression on his face.

Wonshik laughed loudly. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” He was nearly throbbing with arousal, and the tongue that came out to kitten-lick at the slit of his cock didn’t make it any better. It was enough contact to feel good, but not enough contact to give Wonshik any sort of release. “You can handle it,” Wonshik said, in response to the disgusted expression that crossed Taekwoon’s face. “You literally haven’t even started yet.”

Lips parted slowly, stretching over the head as Taekwoon rolled his eyes. His lips slid over the shaft, soft tongue moving along the underside, until his lips were tight around the base. Wonshik could feel the back of Taekwoon’s throat tightening around the head of his cock, and hear the gag he gave. But Taekwoon didn’t pull off or move back, he just kept looking at his boyfriend, a proud glint in his eyes. Wonshik briefly wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. His thoughts were immediately whisked away, when Taekwoon slowly moved back, giving a hard suck. He swirled his tongue around the head, grimacing at the taste. He started sucking Wonshik’s cock back into the wetness of his mouth, squeezing a hand around the base. He did that a few times, taking Wonshik as far as he possibly could, and then pulled off, practically sucking Wonshik’s sould out with him.

“Fuck,” Wonshik said, meeting Taekwoon’s gaze. “That feels so good.”

Taekwoon popped off of the other man’s cock with a wet noise. There was a string of saliva hanging from his slick lower lip, to the top of Wonshik’s cock. Taekwoon gave a cheeky smile. “You think so?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

The younger man pet at Taekwoon’s hair. “Don’t act so virginal,” he chuckled. Taekwoon suckled at the head of his cock, tongue fitting under the ridge.

He removed his mouth again. “Why not?” He smiled. His hand was pumping over Wonshik’s shaft, keeping it close to his face.

“Oh, please,” Wonshik smiled. He pulled at Taekwoon’s hair, moving him forward until he opened his mouth again. He started bobbing his head at a steady pace, moving his hand around the base in time. Wonshik groaned. Taekwoon  
S tongue, and lips, and the inside of his cheeks were tight around Wonshik’s length, spit and precoma making it easy to slide right over him. Wonshik pulled his hair again, forcing his cock down the older man’s throat. “The only reason we’re even doing this is because you’re a slut,” he said amusedly.

The gagging sound at the back of Taekwoon’s throat was replaced with a pleased hum—almost like a moan, if Wonshik didn’t know any better. He bobbed his head a little faster, tongue following prominent veins. He was sucking hard with every time he pulled back, encouraged by Wonshik’s gasps and groans. His mouth was so _tight_ and _hot_ , Wonshik was going to come soon, if he didn’t—

“Get off,” the younger man panted, pulling his boyfriend off in a quick movement. Taekwoon’s lips were a swollen red, shining with saliva. “As much as I’d like for you to blow me until I literally pass out, I need to fuck you.”

Taekwoon licked his plump lips and bat his eyelashes up at Wonshik-- _god_ , Taekwoon made him weak. He had a sexy, pouty look on his face that just drove Wonshik _insane_. “I’ve barely even started,” he breathed, blinking up at the younger man.

Wonshik had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from coming on his boyfriend’s face. Taekwoon was really too hot for his own good. “Fucking hell,” he groaned. “Lay down. Right now.” He nudged Taekwoon’s shoulder. The older man watched Wonshik as he twisted around and laid on his back. His body was thin, but muscular, and a wonder, really, considering how much he ate. His skin was pale, already covered in a light sheen of sweat, in great contrast with his dark hair and eyes.

“Are you just going to stare at me?” Taekwoon asked. He reached out to grab Wonshik by the hand, dragging him closer.

Wonshik swallowed hard. Maybe. He could probably come that way, looking at his boyfriend’s beautiful body. He smiled. “You sure are in a mood tonight, aren’t you?” He fit a knee between Taekwoon’s legs, spreading them further apart. He fished under a couch cushion to grab a bottle of lube he kept there, just for safe keeping. He popped the cap off, coating his fingers in the slick liquid.

“I told you,” Taekwoon said, watching Wonshik’s long fingers. “I want attention.”

Wonshik circled his fingers around Taekwoon’s hole. “You mean you want to get fucked.” He slowly pushed his fingertip past the tight ring of muscle, then the next knuckle, until his entire finger was inside of Taekwoon. “Because you’re a slut.”

Taekwoon gave a small whine, and Wonshik wasn’t sure if it was because of the nickname, or because of the finger. Either way, Wonshik’s cock twitched. “As if you mind,” Taekwoon said, eyebrows raised daringly. He spread his legs wider as Wonshik pulled his fingers out, gasping when Wonshik pushed back in. “You seem to be enjoying yourself just fine.”

Wonshik fit another finger in, alongside the first. He pressed in slowly, feeling the way his boyfriend’s insides pulsed around him. Taekwoon was just swallowing him up, eager to take whatever Wonshik gave him. “Can you blame me?” he scoffed. Taekwoon was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Red tinted the tops of Taekwoon’s cheeks. “Stop it,” he scowled. He moaned quietly when Wonshik scissored his fingers. He smiled, breath labored. “Never mind. Keep going.”

Wonshik laughed. “Alright, babe.” He pumped his fingers inside of the older man, twisting them to open him up. Fingering Taekwoon was always fun—a line formed between his eyebrows from focusing so hard on the sensation. And his hips jumped whenever Wonshik’s fingertips got too close to his prostate. He looked so serene and like himself. Wonshik loved it. Loved _him_. “Think you’re ready for three fingers?”

Taekwoon looked at his boyfriend like he was stupid. “Hurry,” was all he said. Wonshik shoved his fingers back into him, brushing a sensitive bundle of nerves. Taekwoon’s lips pursed, moaning in a high-pitched tone.

Wonshik pulled his fingers all the way out, chuckling at the dirty look Taekwoon gave him when he did. He pointedly put more lube onto his fingers, warming it up by moving his fingers around. “I have to take my time, so I don’t hurt you,” he pointed out. He put his three fingers up to Taekwoon’s entrance, slowly stretching him open.

“At this point—” he stopped to give a breathy moan—“I don’t really _care_.” He wiggled his hips around Wonshik’s fingers to emphasize his point.

Wonshik rolled his eyes, even though Taekwoon’s movements were making Wonshik’s cock twitch. “Oh, bull,” he said. “If I hurt you, I’m never going to hear the end of it.” Taekwoon talked big, and sure, he liked rough sex, but Taekwoon was… dramatic. To say the last. He’d complain and complain about how much his ass hurt, even if he was the one who asked for it. Wonshik had been through it far too many times to do exactly whatever Taekwoon said. Even if he was hard to say no to.

Taekwoon just huffed.

Wonshik wriggled his fingers inside of his boyfriend, pushing against his inner walls. He pulled out, pressed in, pulled out. He set a moderate pace, trying to loosen him up for what was to come. Taekwoon’s expression changed with every movement, from his eyes squeezed shut, to his lips parted, to a cute scowl, trying to hide his whines.

Wonshik pulled his fingers all the way out, wiping the excess lube on Taekwoon’s thighs. “How do you want it?” he asked. He drizzled lube onto his cock, slicking a hand over himself to spread it.

Taekwoon frowned deeply. “I don’t know,” he scoffed. “You’re supposed to tell _me_ what to do.”

“Alright.” Wonshik shook his head. “I’m just trying to please _you_ , since _you’re_ the horny one.” He pulled Taekwoon closer to him by the hips. He put both of Taekwoon’s legs over his shoulders, bending him in half. He lined the head of his cock up to the older man’s hole.

“You’re not horny?” Taekwoon asked. He looked pleased.

Of course he looked pleased. He always got whatever he wanted, just because he was the cutest and best person Wonshik had ever met. Wonshik scoffed. “I _wasn’t_.” He pushed the head of his cock into Taekwoon, voice strained when he spoke. “Until you _seduced_ me.” He slowly pushed forward, hips stuttering. It felt so good and hot, but he couldn’t let himself lose control. He so badly wanted to fuck into Taekwoon with every ounce of strength he had, but he couldn’t. For once, he didn’t want to hurt Taekwoon. Two, he was positive he’d come right away.

Taekwoon was breathing heavily, a cheeky smile on his face. “Can you blame me?” he pouted, and Wonshik choked on air.

Wonshik bottomed out, hipbones meeting the soft flesh of the older man’s ass. Wonshik put his hands on Taekwoon’s hips, feeling the soft skin stretched over his sharp hipbones. If either of them moved right now, they’d be done for right away. “You look good right now,” he commented.

Taekwoon’s white teeth dug into his lower lip. “That’s because you’re inside of me,” he pointed out.

“Well, yeah,” Wonshik breathed. He ground his hips down into Taekwoon’s ass, giving them just enough friction for them to both pant. “But also because you always look good.”

Taekwoon gave a breathy sigh. “Shut up,” he smiled. He shifted, trying to get comfortable on the couch. “You can move. Just go slow.”

Wonshik’s fingers were digging into the spot where Taekwoon’s meaty thighs met his narrow hips. As out of breath as the older man sounded, Wonshik was pretty sure he, himself, was actually worse off. He _really_ just wanted to _pound_ into Taekwoon, and everything in his body agreed. Instead, he pulled back torturously slow, ignoring the wanting twitch of his hips. It was hard to move so steadily, with his boyfriend clenching around him, wiggling and whining under him. When Wonshik had only the head in, he stopped moving. He needed Taekwoon to relax as well as he could, and he really needed to convince his body not to orgasm before they technically even started having sex.

“Move,” Taekwoon murmured, shifting the legs on top of Wonshik’s shoulders. His hands landed on top of Wonshik’s, in a gesture that couldn’t have been anything but affectionate. “I’m getting bored, here.”

His boyfriend truly was ridiculous, more often than not. Wonshik laughed, rolling his hips forward. He wasn’t going fast, but making sure to go deep, if not only to shut his boyfriend up. His cock was entirely sheathed in Taekwoon’s heat. Taekwoon gave a surprised little moan, rocking back from the younger man’s momentum.

“Still bored?” Wonshik asked. Before Taekwoon could respond with what was undoubtedly going to be an insult, Wonshik snapped his hips forward again. Taekwoon moaned loudly, eyes squeezing shut.

Wonshik pulled back slowly, only to thrust forward, growling at how tight his boyfriend was. In this position, with Taekwoon’s legs on his shoulders, he was able to go as deep as Taekwoon could possibly take him. He set a pace of slow pulls back, and deep snaps of his hips. He could see his cock disappearing inside of Taekwoon, his thick cock stretching the rim of the older man’s asshole, practically being sucked in. He loved it. Taekwoon felt so good around him, a burning heat that had Wonshik’s head spinning. He loved how eager Taekwoon had been to get fucked, and how pouty he had gotten, just in order to get what he wanted. He loved the way Taekwoon was willing to get told what to do, for once, and the way he’d sucked him off with that gorgeous, foul mouth of his. And he _loved_ the way Taekwoon already looked fucked out. His curly black hair was strewn around the couch cushion, messily framing his pale face. His whole body was dully shining with sweat, precome dotting his stomach from where his cock was bobbing with Wonshik’s movement. The tops of his high cheekbones were flushed an aroused shade of pink, also colouring the tips of his ears. His eyes, when they weren’t squeezed shut, were looking up at Wonshik’s face, or his body, or up at the ceiling. They were half-lidded, pupils blown dark with arousal. And his lips. _God_ , those perfect fucking lips. They were shiny with spit, swollen from having Wonshik’s cock between them. They had a natural pout, for the few times he wasn’t actually pouting. His lips were parted ever-so-slightly, releasing the most delicious noises ever created. Rushed breaths when Wonshik buried his cock inside of his tight ass. High-pitched moans when the head of Wonshik’s cock brushed at his prostate. Low whines when Wonshik pulled back slowly, not giving either of them enough sensation. Everything about the way Taekwoon was, was the most delectable thing Wonshik had ever experienced.

“Feel good?” he asked, as if the noises coming out of Taekwoon’s mouth weren’t anything to go by. He just wanted to hear him say it.

Taekwoon nodded, dark eyes trying to focus on his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Wonshik bent down a little, bending the older man further in half. “Yeah, what?” Come on, baby.” He ran his hands up Taekwoon’s torso, stopping to brush his thumbs over pert nipples. “I want to hear you tell me it’s good.”

A moan resonated at the back of Taekwoon’s throat. “It feels good,” he said. He clenched around the younger man, making them both grunt. “You feel good.” He whimpered when Wonshik’s thumbs rubbed over his nipples again, harder this time.

It was unfair how hot Taekwoon was. Wonshik leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. Taekwoon’s legs were up by Wonshik’s face, allowing Wonshik to easily drive his cock into him. Taekwoon kissed back with swollen lips, sucking Wonshik’s lips and tongue between them. “I can’t believe you were so eager for this,” Wonshik said, lips moving against the other’s. He ground his hips down into Taekwoon’s ass.

A short laugh came from Taekwoon. “I can,” he said. He moaned against the younger man’s mouth when Wonshik fucked into him. He slid his hands over the muscles in Wonshik’s stomach, over to the ones in his back. His hand smoothed over his back, pulling him closer. “Why wouldn’t I want to have sex with you?”

Wonshik kissed down Taekwoon’s neck, smiling against his skin. “You know how you are,” he said. Taekwoon was particular about everything he did. If he wasn’t in the exact right mood for something, he wasn’t going to do it. It was purely coincidence that Taekwoon had been horny right when he had been. “You’re picky.”

Taekwoon licked into Wonshik’s mouth. He still sort of tasted like precome. “I’m also allegedly slutty,” he reminded with a smile. /his hands danced over shifting back muscles, feeling all that he could.

Wonshik tugged on his boyfriend’s lower lip and pulled away. He stood back up, quickening his pace. He made his thrusts sharper, faster, trying to make Taekwoon feel good with every movement. “You are slutty,” he said matter-of-factly. He removed one of his hands from Taekwoon’s hip to wrap it around his hard length. His movements were made easier by the precome beading at the head. The sound of his hand slicking over Taekwoon, and the sound of skin meeting skin filled the room with a lewd wetness.

Taekwoon bucked his hips up into Wonshik’s touch, grinding on his cock. “Not usually,” he argued. Wonshik strongly disagreed, even though he liked it.

Wonshik thrust forward as hard as he could, the head of his cock hitting the older man’s prostate. Taekwoon moaned loudly, precome dribbling down the length of his cock. Wonshik used it to spread over his cock, tugging it in time with his own thrusts. “Not usually?” He slid his thumb over the slit of Taekwoon’s cock, emitting a loud groan. “What do you mean?”

Taekwoon rocked down to meet Wonshik’s thrusts. “I mean—” he gave a choked moan as Wonshik hit his prostate again. He spoke like he was trying to catch his breath. Regardless, he smiled up at the younger man. “I wasn’t _like this_ before you corrupted me.”

Fingernails dully scraped down Wonshik’s back, leaving trails of fire on his skin. There would undoubtedly be marks, later. Wonshik didn’t mind, he thought it was hot. He scoffed. “ _I_ corrupted you?” he asked incredulously. “I don’t think you understand, babe. I just do whatever you tell me to.” If he corrupted Taekwoon, it was because Taekwoon had directly asked him to.

The older man shook his head. “Not true. You introduced me to good sex, so it’s technically your fault.” He gave a breathless laugh at his own ridiculous words.

Wonshik laughed at his boyfriend. “Should I have introduced you to _bad_ sex?” he asked. Taekwoon came up with the most ridiculous things. “Either way, who seduced who, today?” He punctuated the end of his sentence with a quick slam of his hips. He was getting closer. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to last for too much longer. No matter how much he wanted to be able to fuck Taekwoon until they both couldn’t take anything more. Taekwoon was just too sexy and too good for that to be an option.

“I didn’t _seduce_ you,” he said. Wonshik gave him a look. “Well. I just wanted attention.” He moaned at another sloppy thrust of his boyfriend’s hips. There were probably going to be bruises on the pale skin of his ass, where Wonshik’s hipbones met his skin. After one of their better fucks, there were always bruises on the older man’s skin, just from Wonshik fucking him so hard. Wonshik always liked looking at and kissing those bruises, the morning after.

“What an incredibly intricate type of attention,” Wonshik commented. Not that he minded. He’d do whatever Taekwoon told him to. It didn’t matter how long it took, or how tired they were, afterwards. Having sex with Taekwoon felt absolutely unreal, even though they’d done it so many times. Everything about Taekwoon made Wonshik feel like he was floating. “I’m getting close.”

There was a heavy pool of heat in the pit of his stomach. The more Taekwoon whined underneath him, and gasped when Wonshik’s cock hit him just right, the hotter it got.

“Me too,” Taekwoon said. He spread his legs further apart, allowing Wonshik to fuck him harder. Wonshik pounded into him, slick cock sliding in and out of him with ease, now that Taekwoon was all loosened up. “Don’t come in me,” Taekwoon grunted.

Wonshik nodded absentmindedly, too absorbed in thrusting to give a proper response. There was the damp slap of skin against skin. Their harsh breaths filled the space, along with Taekwoon’s high-pitched moans.

“Go harder,” Taekwoon pleaded. He looked like he was going to break in half, from how much Wonshik was bending him. He also looked like he was enjoying it.

Wonshik was already going hard. He’d been going just hard enough to leave bruises at Taekwoon’s ass, and enough to feel really good. But now. Fuck. Taekwoon really wanted it harder. Wonshik always did what Taekwoon wanted. Who was he to start refusing his beautiful boyfriend, now?

Wonshik took a deep breath, wondering how he’d landed someone so crazy and erotic. He pulled out, just enough for his length to not slip out of the older man’s ass. He looked down at Taekwoon, gripping his hips. And then he slammed into him. Again, and again, and again. So hard, the pale skin that was making contact with Wonshik’s hips was turning pink. His whole body was rocking on the couch, fingernails racing down the younger man’s back. Wonshik’s cock was hitting deep inside of him, relentlessly pounding against his prostate. Every moan Taekwoon gave was choked on. Loud, sob-like gasps were ripped from his throat.

Wonshik was holding onto Taekwoon so tight, it felt like he was going to break him. Taekwoon was loving it, though. So was Wonshik. Taekwoon was really loose now, the younger man’s cock effortlessly sliding between his asscheeks, spreading his inner walls with every thrust forward. He was hot and wet around Wonshik’s cock, the same way he’d been with his mouth. The slightest jiggle of his ass was apparent against Wonshik’s hips, bouncing when they made contact.

It didn’t seem possible to be as hard as Wonshik was. Ever since Wonshik had gotten his hands on his pouty boyfriend, Taekwoon had been deadly erotic, and Wonshik was sure he knew it. He’d seduced them in the middle of their damn living room. Taekwwon had been needy, and glaring, and he’d gotten Wonshik turned off without much effort at all. He’d simply wanted something, and Wonshik had obliged his every need without hesitation. Wonshik was totally, entirely whipped. And, oh man, he sure was glad he was.

“I’m going to come,” Taekwoon panted. His cock was twitching, bobbing against his stomach with every thrust. Wonshik gave a weak nod, and wrapped his fingers around the length between them, again. He pumped it quickly, trying to pull him closer to orgasm. Taekwoon was whining loudly. His cock was slick and hot in Wonshik’s hand, flushed and shiny from precome. Wonshik jerked him off as he fucked into him, emitting louder moans than ever. “I’m so close,” he choked out, bucking his hips.

Wonshik squeezed a little harder. Pumped a little faster. Fucked into him like he _knew_ Taekwoon wanted—rough and deep, with only the purpose to get himself off, but even more so to please his boyfriend. “That’s okay, baby,” he said. He was out of breath, but he didn’t care. It was hard to form coherent sentences, with how good he was feeling, but it was worth it, to get Taekwoon off like this. “Come for me.”

Taekwoon nodded quickly, glossy eyes staring at nothing in particular. Moans were being fucked out of him, his own white teeth biting his lower lip. His hips were bucking upwards, cock fucking into Wonshik’s hand. Wonshik leaned forward a little, fucking him at a slightly different angle. He thrust _hard_. Once. Twice. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming,” was all he heard, and then hot come was spurting over his fingers, roping the younger man’s fingers in white.

Taekwoon’s asshole clenched around Wonshik as he came, tightening the pathway for the younger man’s cock. Wonshik barely had enough time to register what was happening, and pull out of his boyfriend, before he was coming over the pinkened curve of his ass. White-hot pleasure flooded over his vision, the pressure at the base of his spine finally released. He was just hardly coherent enough to stroke over Taekwoon’s and his own cock, milking the rest of their orgasms out of them.

A hand pushed Wonshik’s off of his boyfriend’s length, letting it fall to the side. Wonshik squeezed the very last of his orgasm out of him. The head of his cock was resting at Taekwoon’s inner thigh, coating him in come.

The older man shuddered with aftershocks, cock weakly twitching. His eyes were closed, and he looked uncharacteristically content.

Once Wonshik was coherent enough, he made sure to breath again, shaky legs finally giving out. He fell on top of Taekwoon, the older man’s legs falling with him. Wonshik’s whole body was buzzing from his recent orgasm. He was sure he could fall asleep right now, if only—

“Get off of me,” Taekwoon said quietly, nudging Wonshik’s shoulder. The younger man stood up, clearly ignoring the way his legs shook as he stood up off of the couch. “I need to clean myself.”

Wonshik took his place on the couch, and grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist. “Just stay for a minute,” he whined. He was sleepy, now. And he wanted his beautiful, grouchy boyfriend to cuddle with him.

Taekwoon moved away quickly. “Gross, you’re sticky. Go wash your hands.” He frowned at Wonshik, moving away and towards their bathroom. As much as Wonshik wanted him to stay, it was never a bad deal to get to watch him walk away. He had a nice back, sure, but his ass was really where it was at.

Just as Wonshik was about to fall asleep, naked, on the comfort of their living room couch, a wet washcloth was thrown at his face. He startled into a sitting position, shaking his head at his boyfriend’s pleased snicker. “Rude,” Wonshik said, leaning off of the couch to smack his boyfriend on the ass. Partially to get him back. Mostly to watch his ass jiggle under the contact.

“Hey,” Taekwoon scowled. “Wash your hands before you touch me.” He bent over to pick his pants up off of the floor, pulling them on.

Wonshik smiled, wiping the quickly drying come off of his hands. He threw the washcloth at Taekwoon, earning a hiss. He laughed loudly, ignoring the dirty look the older man was giving him as he left to put the washcloth away. Wonshik didn’t want to move, in fear of messing with his afterglow. On the other hand, he knew the other members could get home at any point, and he wasn’t keen on the idea of them seeing him lying on their couch, completely naked. He rolled over slightly, just enough to grab his pants and pull them on over his narrow hips.

When Taekwoon entered, Wonshik reached lazy arms out for him. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved closer. Wonshik grabbed him by the ass and pulled him on top of him. Their faces were so close, Wonshik could see the practically nonexistent pores in his cheeks. “I’m clean now, does that mean I can touch you?”

Taekwoon sighed loudly, but there was a smile on his lips. “Technically.”

Hands slid up Taekwoon’s back, Wonshik wrapping his arms around him. “Lay with me, then.” He pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s jawline.

“Do I have to?” Taekwoon kissed Wonshik on the lips.

“Yes,” Wonshik whined. He returned his boyfriends kiss with ten more.

A slow smile formed on Taekwoon’s lips. “ _Fine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Come scream to be about Vixx @ edawnings.tumblr.com


End file.
